An apparatus that is configured to sense a mechanical force requires a sensing element. It is known in the state of the art to use piezo sensors or micro-optoelectro-mechanical systems sensors (MEMS sensors) for measuring mechanical forces. In addition, it is known in the state of the art to use capacitors to sense mechanical forces. To measure a mechanical force with the help of the known sensing capacitors the capacitance change is detected and the mechanical forces are determined based on the change of capacitance of the sensing capacitors. According to one example, at least one of the conductors of a capacitor like a plate of a plate-type capacitor is moveable relative to the dielectric in response to an applied mechanical force. Thereby, the capacitance of the capacitor changes and based on said change of capacitance the applied mechanical force can be determined.
One disadvantage of the known sensing elements for mechanical forces is that they have to be individualized to each type of application. Furthermore, the sensing capacitors known that allow a measurement of mechanical forces based on their change of capacitance are expensive compared to standard capacitors.
Moreover, said piezo and MEMS sensors may not be mounted to printed circuit board using integrated process technology easily. For example, piezo sensors are sensitive to heat and soldering cables may damage the piezo sensors. Furthermore, MEMS sensors may not be capable to respond to high frequencies.
It is therefore one objective of the present disclosure to overcome the problems of measuring mechanical forces by a sensor that may be coupled to a circuit board by using integrated process technology easily and that is of low costs. Another object of the present invention is to provide a sensor that allows a measuring of mechanical forces with a high frequency response.